1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power supplies and, more specifically, to a power supply that includes a connector configured to disable power flow until the connector is properly engaged with a power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to power many electronic devices, such as household appliances, power supply configured for coupling with an external power source. External power sources may include wall outlets, cigarette lighters in automobiles or other vehicles, and in seat power delivery systems in aircraft. For many types of power sources, the mechanical configuration of a connection portion of the power source is standardized. Thus, power supply manufacturers may develop power supplies according to the applicable standard for a particular type of power source and have a reasonable assurance that the power supply will be compatible with that type of power source.
Vehicle cigarette lighters are commonly used to access the power source of a vehicle's electrical power, which generally comprises a battery and alternator, for example. The receptacle of a vehicle cigarette lighter located in an automobile, water vehicle, or other recreational vehicle, for example, (referred to herein generally as a “vehicle receptacle”) is standardized so that manufacturers may produce power supplies for various electronic devices that may be powered via the vehicle receptacle. However, some vehicles are not in compliance with the standardized vehicle receptacle specifications. Thus, power supplies having standardized vehicle connectors may not properly engage with these out of specification vehicle receptacles. If a connector is incompletely contacting the vehicle receptacle, there is a possibility for an increase of contact resistance between the connector and the receptacle, and a corresponding increase in heat dissipation at the point of increased contact resistance. This increase in heat dissipation may be absorbed by the vehicle connector and may cause melting of components in the connector or the connector housing. In addition, power delivery to the power supply may be interrupted if the connection with the vehicle receptacle is not stable and the electronic device powered by the power supply may be damaged. Accordingly, systems and methods for enhancing a connector's ability to engage vehicle receptacles are desired. In addition, systems and methods for preventing damage to power supplies due to incomplete or improper connections with vehicle receptacles are desired.